ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Disney Movie Videogame
The Disney Movie Videogame is an upcoming Disney game that's based on the movie (coming in theaters in 2022) with all of the Disney Channel, Disney XD, and Marvel characters of the franchises. The characters embarks an adventure of their homes and stops the villain who terrorizes the dimensions. Game The game is similar to the Lego movie, but not Lego-like. Story Mickey and the heroes must team up to help their worlds. Characters (Cast) Heroes * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Zendaya as K.C. Cooper from K.C. Undercover * Dove Cameron as Mal from Descendants * Sofia Carson as Evie from Descendants * Cameron Boyce as Carlos from Descendants * Booboo Stewart as Jay from Descendants * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena from Elena of Avalor * Bryn McAuley as Mavis from Hotel Transylvania: The Series * Evany Rosen as Wendy from Hotel Transylvania: The Series * Gage Munroe as Hank from Hotel Transylvania: The Series * Joseph Motiki as Pedro from Hotel Transylvania: The Series * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel from Tangled: The Series * Zachary Levi as Eugene from Tangled: The Series * N/A as Pascal from Tangled: The Series * N/A as Maximus from Tangled: The Series * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger from Star War Rebels * Nathaniel Potvin as Ryan Walker from Mech-X4 * Raymond Cham as Mark Walker from Mech-X4 * Kamran Lucas as Harris Harris Jr. from Mech-X4 * Pierce Joza as Spyder from Mech-X4 * [["Weird Al" Yankovic|'"Weird Al" Yankovic']] as Milo Murphy from Milo Murphy's Law * Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood from Milo Murphy's Law * Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase Milo Murphy's Law * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck from DuckTales * Danny Pudi as Huey Duck from DuckTales * Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck from DuckTales * Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck from DuckTales * Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack from DuckTales * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6: The Series * Scott Adsit as Baymax from Big Hero 6: The Series * Jamie Chung as GoGo Tomago from Big Hero 6: The Series * Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon from Big Hero 6: The Series * Khary Payton as Wasabi from Big Hero 6: The Series * Brooks Wheelan as Fred from Big Hero 6: The Series * TBA as Anne Boonchuy from Amphibia * TBA as Sprig from Amphibia * TBA as Luz from The Owl House * Amanda C. Miller as Sprucia Wilds from Sprucia and Gilli * Lauren Landa as Gilli Wilds from Sprucia and Gilli * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Prince Charles from Sprucia and Gilli * Yuri Lowenthal as Prince Arthur from Sprucia and Gilli * Bella Thorne as Viola Miller from Viola the Approved Pop Star * Cree Summer as Monique Wilson from Viola the Approved Pop Star * Isabela Moner as Claire Thompson from Viola the Approved Pop Star * Justin Timberlake as Liam Davis from Viola the Approved Pop Star * Apollo Smile as Ming Yu Ping from Viola the Approved Pop Star * Andrea Libman as K.O. Pam from K.O. Pam's Hyper Adventures * Sam Vincent as Snort McPiggson from K.O. Pam's Hyper Adventures Villains * Jim Cummings as Pete (but later joined the heroes) * Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty and Descendants * Kathy Najimy as Evil Queen from Snow White and Descendants * Wendy Raquel Robinson as Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmations and Descendants * Maz Jobrani as Jafar from Aladdin and Descendants * Whoopi Goldberg as Ursula from The Little Mermaid and Descendants * Myrna Velasco as CJ Hook from Descendants: The Wicked World * China Anne McClain as Uma from Descendants * Paul Briggs as Mr. Yama from Big Hero 6: The Series * TBA as Eda from The Owl House * Ray Chase as Lord Draven from Spruce and Gimli * TBA as Master Junpei from K.O. Pam's Hyper Adventures Secondary Characters * Russi Taylor as Chip and Dale Chipmunk * Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack from DuckTales * Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley from DuckTales * TBA as Aunt Cass * Ellie Goulding as Princess Cherry * Emily Osment as Princess Arlette * Neil Patrick Harris as Harold Wilds * Julie White as Lydia Wilds Category:2022 Category:Video games Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming video games Category:Crossovers Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:E10+ Category:Disney Interactive Studios Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Channel